


Let Me Be Your Counterweight

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, Dark Romance, Dubious Consent in the beginning, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, The Dark Side of the Force, Villains Falling in Love, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: While Ren is eating his breakfast, he instructs Hux to lie on the table and jerk off. It all escalates from there.This is a dark romance about what happens when two complicated people realize they need each other to survive a hell of their own making.





	Let Me Be Your Counterweight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A quick heads up- I prefer to write stories that have decent examples of consent. This is not one of them. It starts as dubcon but is more appropriately balanced as it goes on.

Ren occupied the lone chair at the end of the long durasteel table with his back to the door and his head bent over a bowl of charred porridge. His dark hair hung in soft waves that grazed his shoulders.

“You wanted to see me, _Supreme Leader_?” asked Hux, trying to keep the scorn from his voice. Ren had been more testy than normal, which was saying a lot, and he didn’t want to get thrown against the wall so early in the morning.

“Have a seat.” 

Hux scanned the room for some sort of perch but to his horror Ren patted the table top just to the left of his bowl. 

“You can’t be serious,” he sputtered as he reached up to straighten the already perfectly positioned collar of his uniform. The only sound in the room was the soft hum of the air filtration system.

“I haven’t finished my coffee yet,” warned Ren. Hux swallowed hard, slowly walked over, and with as much dignity as he could muster, popped up on the edge of the table. Even with his long legs, his toes still barely touched the floor. He felt unbalanced like this, vulnerable in a way he normally systematically avoided. 

With a loud slurp, Ren swallowed another spoonful of his breakfast, not bothering to look up. Hux waited as patiently as he could but after a full minute of watching Ren’s lips wrap around the black ceramic utensil and suck it clean, he dared to clear his throat.

Ren rolled his eyes at Hux’s impatience. “Lie down.”

“What?!”

“I said lie down.”

“I heard what you said! I was merely giving you an opportunity to amend your highly inappropriate request.”

“Need I remind you, I can hear your thoughts?” Ren turned to meet Hux’s eyes that had gone wide in horror. 

He obeyed. His spine panged slightly against the cool, firm surface. Without warning, Ren’s hand moved to the crotch of Hux’s pants, palming him through the heavily starched fabric. He gritted his teeth and willed his cock to stay flaccid.

“Tsk, tsk, General,” murmured Ren as he began to undo the front of Hux’s pants. “What would be the fun in that?” Hux gasped as Ren pulled his partially erect cock free. “I’ve been listening to your dirty thoughts about me for years,” he continued, his gloved hand softly glided up and down Hux’s now swelling shaft. “You’re practically shouting filth at me whenever I enter a room. It’s been very distracting.”

Hux, embarrassed to his core, couldn’t conjure a satisfactory retort. There was no way to deny that how Ren was touching him right now was exactly what he had always wanted.

“I would like you to make yourself come,” said Ren.

He swallowed hard and found his voice once more, “Even for you this is-”

“Even for you, General, this is quite the display of insubordination.”

“I swear if you use the Force to make me do something I would never do, I will-”

“Fine,” Ren’s voice deepened and took on the hypnotic lilt of a mind trick. “General Hux, my only desire is for you to show me what you do when you are alone in your bed at night and thinking of me.”

A heady mix of shame and searing arousal burned through him. His chest and his cheeks flushed bright red and he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. His dreams were becoming a reality yet this still somehow felt more like a nightmare.

He cursed the Force. He couldn’t lie to himself any more than he could hide his thoughts from Ren; he wanted this. He wanted to show Ren just how much the mere thought of the newly minted Supreme Leader made him hard. 

Hux nipped at the tips of his gloves and pulled them off with his teeth before laying them on either side of his hips. Spitting generously into his hand, he mixed his saliva with the precome that was already leaking from the reddened head of his cock. His foreskin slid easily up and down and a burning ache was already building in his balls. It didn’t take him long before he was panting with desperation.

He chewed on his lower lip and arched his back ever so slightly when the thought of calling out _Kylo_ , as he often did when he finished, filled him with a new wave of panic. Anxiety mixed inextricably with desire as a heavy gloved hand reached out to him once again. Ren unclasped Hux’s high waist belt and tugged up his uniform to expose the fiery wisps of hair that trailed over his pale torso.

A few more hurried pumps and Hux was spilling come over his stomach; his teeth chattered loudly as his orgasm wracked his body. Whatever tendrils of the Force that had egged him on were long gone as the reality of what just happened pushed through the cracks of his climax. For a fleeting moment, Hux considered finding a use for the knife he had carefully sewn into his right sleeve. Ultimately, he chose to prop himself up on his elbows and face the reason for the sticky, white trail clinging to his body.

Ren’s eyes were hooded, and his breathing had become audible. He stared at the pools of come spread over Hux’s stomach. Before Hux could make a contemptuous request for a napkin, Ren bent his head and, with a hot, flat tongue, greedily consumed the evidence of Hux’s orgasm.

\--

Hux couldn’t stop fidgeting during the meeting that afternoon. He hadn’t had time to shower again before assuming his post. Not that he had needed to wash; Ren had seen to that. The problem was the sensation of Ren’s tongue laving over his belly still lingered. He was certain that a good soaping in the fresher would rid him of the memory and help him concentrate on his work.

Ren was looking out the viewport while Mitaka droned on about strategic risks. Hux was surprised that the meeting had gone on for so long. Ever since ascending to Supreme Leader, Ren’s short fuse had become even blunter.

His eyes kept darting towards Ren as he remembered those cool words spoken during breakfast. _‘Need I remind you, I can hear your thoughts.’_ He wondered if he was listening to him now. It didn’t appear so. After all the attention paid him this morning, the spectacle he had been asked to participate in, he wondered why Ren didn’t even deign to glance his way.

“And that is why I advocate for the testing of the water strike on a more remote planet first,” concluded Mitaka. Ren didn’t turn to face the young officer who had been giving his presentation but Hux could make out the Supreme Leader’s disinterested reflection in the viewport. That was when it happened. Ren drew his tongue along his bottom lip and then teased it against the corner of his mouth before pulling it back behind his teeth. It was an extremely dirty and undignified act for such a setting. His eyes had fluttered closed and he had looked for all the galaxy like he was savoring something most delicious.

Finally, Ren turned his chair back to face the room. “I agree, Mitaka. Your reasoning is sound. Please carry out the test attack.” Without another word he took his leave, dark robes billowing behind him.

For the next three months, Hux was summoned a few times a week to attend a breakfast meeting with the Supreme Leader. He had completely forgone his nightly ritual of bringing himself off to the idea of Ren watching him debase himself in favor of being aching when prompted to come mere inches from Ren in the flesh.

Each time he came, Ren would clean him with the now customary, steady licks of his tongue. No matter how often it happened, Hux couldn’t get over how disgustingly aroused it made him so soon after finishing. It was the anticipation of Ren’s mouth on his body that often tipped him over the edge. 

At first, he had assumed that this was a very specific fetish that complied with both their desires. The firm parameters around the routine seemed to imply that Ren only required this and nothing more. Hux, however, hadn’t risen this far in the ranks without learning how to read people (even those people who never displayed emotions other than anger and disinterest). Ever since the meeting after the first breakfast, when Hux had seen Ren lick his lips debauchedly, he was keeping a close watch and he had begun to decipher a pattern. 

He was almost always summoned for breakfast on days that had important meetings on the schedule. During these meetings, Ren would often pace around the room or turn his back to stare out the window. From the side of his eye, Hux monitored the Supreme Leader’s behavior. On days that included an early morning liaison, Ren would notably be less quick to anger than on days when he hadn’t been summoned. Indulging in some sex play would naturally make a man more at ease, thought Hux, but he had a persistent suspicion that something else was going on. 

 

Another meeting was drawing to a close. Hux had been coiled tighter than usual lately. It had been five days since he had last been invited for breakfast (he only kept track for the purposes of data collection, of course) and he was plotting when best to sneak off to his own quarters to quickly attend to himself before continuing with his long shift. 

That was when Ren’s temper flared. Hux’s focus had lapsed for only a moment but he seemed to have completely missed the offending remark. He could not, however, miss the subordinate being violently slammed against the viewport by unseen hands. The poor woman’s head made a sickening noise as it cracked against the durasteel. A fine mist of blood speckled the wall. 

Ren was staring hard at his handiwork with his right hand still outstretched towards his victim. His mouth opened and then snapped shut. Hux noticed a faint tremor in Ren’s left hand. Without thinking, he rose from his chair and stepped forward and addressed the officers who were still too shocked to move.

“Mitaka. Thanisson. Take her to the med bay. The rest of you, back to your posts.” Their movements weren’t frantic enough for his liking so he screamed ‘Now!’ at the top of his lungs. The room cleared almost instantaneously.

Turning slowly with an open palm held out as if he was approaching a scared, wild creature, Hux moved towards Ren who had slumped back into his chair.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, General.”

“You seem a bit, well, on edge.” He was trying to choose his words carefully but was finding himself distracted by how wide Ren had spread his legs.

“Hux.” There was a warning in his tone; it shone throw his words like a bright red light. Some warnings, however, are meant to be ignored. Hux slowly approached until he was standing between Ren’s knees. Holding his breath, he lowered himself until he was kneeling and his gloved hands rested on Ren’s heavily muscled thighs.

“Hux,” he warned again, but there was a new color to his timber now, one that harkened to an unnamed need. Their eyes met and Hux didn’t dare look away as his hands delved into the thick layers of cloth that covered Ren. He made quick work and Ren’s cock was soon exposed.

“You do realize we are in full view of the bridge?”

“How about you take care of that while I take care of this,” said Hux, before dragging his tongue along the underside of Ren’s hardening cock, never breaking eye-contact.

Ren’s head tipped back against his chair. With a flick of his wrist the internal transparisteel windows fractured into millions of spider fissures with a thunderous roar that shook the room.

“Damnit!” screeched Hux as he jumped to his feet and grasped at his chest, spinning round to face the damage. The opaque webbing obscured the meeting room completely.

“I meant for you to switch off the bloody lights! Not destroy the goddamn ship!”

“Saved me the trouble of locking the door. Nobody will dare enter if they think I’m having a _tantrum_.” A rumbling sound emanated from his chest as Hux turned back around.

“Are you laughing?” said Hux in disbelief. “Is that what that wretched noise is? Laughter?”

Ren tamped down his chuckle, but a smile still played across his lips. “As you were, General.” His tone was soft and the need shone through once more.

Hux sank back down to his knees and slowly wrapped a hand along the base of Ren’s shaft. His heart was still pounding; the rush of adrenaline goaded him forward with new purpose as his lips returned to the plump cock before him.

Redoubling his rhythm, Hux’s eyes started to flutter closed as the taste of Ren’s flesh flowed over his tongue. It was such a satisfying and primal flavor and he hoped to remember it thoroughly. A large hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed ever so slightly a few moments before hot sticky spurts of come filled his mouth.

Hux savored the taste of Ren’s spend before swallowing. He then stood up and pressed his fists into his lower back, producing a hearty creak of his bones. “Better?” 

“Much,” purred Ren as he looked him over with new eyes.

Hux stooped slightly and tucked Ren’s now softening member back into his pants and ran a gloved finger over his own lips to be sure there was not a drop of evidence before he took his leave.

\--

Ren had been gone for four days on some secret mission. Hux suspected it was more of a meditation retreat than a mission, but being without a single friend aboard the ship, he had no one to gossip with so his assumption remained a hunch.

When Ren finally reappeared, climbing smoothly from the cockpit of the Silencer, Hux watched the homecoming from the bridge. Despite his attempt to keep his emotions under control his heartbeat quickened. Ren’s eyes snapped up to make contact with his own, surely having sensed through the Force his body’s betrayal. Ren spoke briefly with a stormtrooper before stalking off. The same trooper hurried to the bridge to deliver the message. “The Supreme Leader wishes to see his general in the throne room in one hour’s time.”

“Very well,” said Hux, pulling stiffly at the ends of his sleeves before busying himself with some work he wouldn’t remember completing. It took nearly all his self-control to prevent himself from running down the hallway once the hour was up. 

The two troopers stationed outside the door let him inside without question and Hux tried to keep his stride a balance of confidence and indifference. Ren had ordered Snoke’s throne destroyed and replaced with a simple golden chair on a raised platform. The throne stood in stark contrast to the newly-painted black walls. There were no praetorian guards; there was no need.

“General, thank you for your promptness,” he said, running a hand through his damp hair, and ruffling it slightly in what was presumably an attempt to dry it. He had been absent only a few days but Hux was certain he was quite a bit paler than when he had left. He also looked years older, the skin under his eyes was dark and hollow. Probably just tired, too busy meditating to sleep, Hux tried to convince himself.

“I have formed a consummate plan for ending the Resistance permanently.”

Hux was taken aback. He had assumed this meeting was only a pretext for a sexual encounter but instead it quickly turned into a strategy summit. They talked at length, going over detail after detail until Hux finally conceded he could see no reason that the plan wouldn’t work flawlessly, elegant in simplicity and faultless in its mastery as it were.

“I think we should sleep on it before setting it into motion. May I suggest we hold another strategy meeting after breakfast tomorrow?”

“Of course, General. That would be wise.”

“Will that be all, Supreme Leader?”

“No, Hux. It will not. I was also hoping to employ your… generosity, as well.”

“So that’s what we’re calling it then?” he said with a smirk as he approached the throne. 

“Would you rather I asked you plainly to suck my cock?” A hint of amusement lit up his eyes. 

“I don’t care how you ask as long you let me,” Hux said. He guessed he should be grateful that their new _arrangement_ had imposed a type of truce that slowed their bickering to simmering banter.

As he was about to drop down to his knees, Ren stood up and gripped his waist. For a split second, Hux was certain he was about to be kissed but then Ren spun him round and pushed him onto the seat of the throne. 

Ren angled his hips so that his growing bulge was on display. Hux undid his pants and quickly began licking and kissing along his shaft until it was fully erect and dripping. By the time he wrapped his lips around the throbbing head, Ren was already groaning with pleasure. He sucked fervently and bobbed his head at a relentless pace until he felt Ren’s balls tighten in his cupped hand. Come splashed against the back of his throat.

Hux licked his lips and then swallowed with a lewd gulping noise. “No time for a quick wank while on mission, then?” he asked smugly, while surveying his handiwork. Ren had actual color blossoming in his cheeks and his bottom lip was swollen from how it had been chewed by his own teeth.

“There would be no point,” he said softly with his eyes pressed tightly closed, “it would only lead back to a void.”

“What do you mean by that?” he asked annoyed with the mopey response to one of the best blow jobs he had ever given. 

Ren pushed his fingertips roughly against his temples for a moment before opening his eyes to meet Hux’s. “You lead me back-” He cut off his own thought before changing course. “Lend me your knife.”

Hux considered feigning innocence but then tugged out the small blade that he had sewn into his sleeve and handed it over without protest. Ren always had a penchant for disarming him one way or another. 

With the knife in hand, he used his impressive strength and the tool’s unparalleled craftsmanship to make a tiny notch in the top edge of the throne’s right arm. Hux raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask any questions as he took the blade back. Without further comment, Ren walked from the room, his gait was stilted as if his joints pained him. Left sitting on the gilded throne all alone, Hux felt a bubbling, angry concern. He had never seen the knight move without his usual lumbering grace. The idea that he might be ill and trying to conceal it was a terrifying prospect.

\--

Hux kept the notebook in a small niche behind the mirror in his fresher. He had filled it with sketches of the landscapes that surrounded his childhood home on Arkanis. It was an elegant ruse. Anyone who found it would assume it was kept hidden because he had cultivated such a cold demeanor. Nostalgia for a cruel childhood would be easily assumed to be embarrassing to the General and worthy of concealment. 

On each page, layered under the sodden, splotchy clouds, were sunrays. The truth was, however, that the faint yellow lines that dared to betray an unexpected sentimentality were actually a meticulous shorthand system. Dates, times, and a specially devised code for symptoms laid testament to the ebbs and flows of Ren’s health. 

The symptoms of his peculiar illness were often difficult to distinguish from those of sleep deprivation. (Hux hadn’t yet determined whether to categorize the apparent insomnia as a cause or an effect.) Ren’s skin at times appeared almost translucent only for a day later to return to its usual alabaster hue. Often in the morning the bags under his eyes were so dark they appeared bruised but late in the evening they were all but gone. 

Ren now spoke very little during meetings and often whispered his decrees to Hux via the Force, so the General could function as his mouthpiece. When he did speak, his voice was so raspy one would have thought he hadn’t parted his lips in days.

Hux joined Ren for almost every breakfast as of late and nearly every evening they would convene in the throne room. They would first discuss the progress they were making towards the Resistance’s impending demise. Afterwards, he would take a seat on the throne and relieve Ren of his tension. 

It wasn’t only the physical symptoms that concerned Hux. It was Ren’s tics that troubled him most and that somehow seemed to be affecting his physical ailments. On days when Hux joined him for breakfast, Ren would often chew and lick his lips obscenely even in the presence of the crew. Hux had originally found this distracting for _personal reasons_ until he deduced that Ren’s tics muted his symptoms.

During evening meetings, when they were actually discussing strategies, Hux stood while Ren sat and obsessively grated his fingernails over the notches marring the right arm of the throne. Each notch carved there by his blade, each mark a record of one of Ren’s orgasms in the confines of his mouth. 

These tics seemed to settle him, to ease him. When Ren’s temper would flair, suddenly his tongue would be running back and forth over his bottom lip. When he gave final approval for a violent attack against the Resistance, his fingers would claw against the throne’s arm. 

All of this, Hux recorded in his sketchbook as he desperately tried to make sense of what was happening. 

\--

Ren was sitting on his throne, his eyes shut in steady concentration. All the officers in the room stood quietly in neat rows, waiting. Hux was in the front, only a few meters away from the throne. He was trying to keep his mind as clear as possible but as he looked on he couldn’t help but fret over Ren’s sallow skin and how his hair, that now reached slightly below his collar bones, had become dull and stringy. It had been almost a week since they had been alone together and Hux’s desperation to touch and be touched threaded through all his waking thoughts.

Ren slowly lifted his hands out in front of him and rolled his wrists until his gloved palms were faced upwards. His arms started to shake as if he was trying to bear up a heavy unseen weight. Without warning, his eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet with a frantic energy that had been lacking as of late.

“It is done. The Resistance has been completely defeated. I have felt it through the Force.”

The room erupted in hysterical celebration. Officers were embracing one another, there were screams of joy as well as a few tears shed. Hux, however, hadn’t moved one iota. His eyes were fixed on Ren; his blood was pounding in his ears. Finally, he tentatively took a few steps forward until he was close enough to the throne that if he had looked down he would have been able to see the notches made by his blade. 

Ren’s irises were unmistakably rimmed in a horrid golden hue. Leaning in so he could smell the smoky leather and Ren’s distinct musk, Hux whispered in his ear. “Congratulations, Supreme Leader. Is there any way in which I may be of service?”

Ren continued to stare out over the celebration. “No, General. I believe you will find that with the Resistance now defeated I will no longer be in need of you.” His voice was hoarse and devoid of emotion.

A bright heat rose underneath Hux’s collar but nevertheless he leaned in closer so that his lips now lightly brushed over the shell of Ren’s ear. “What is happening to you?”

A flicker of the former knight flashed across his face as he spoke. “The Force can no longer find it’s balance. I have upended the scale altogether.”

\--

Hux had considered disbanding the celebration that was now raging in the officer’s lounge but ultimately, he had decided that it would provide a healthy distraction for anyone that might question his presence in the control room as he hacked the ship’s mainframe. Hux was a bit out of practice so it took nearly an hour before he was able to manipulate the code that controlled the private passage security.

He waited impatiently for the fresher to shut off, standing near the door that he had successfully bypassed with the override he had created. When Ren finally emerged with only a towel hanging dangerously low on his sharp hipbones, Hux could barely keep himself from running to him.

“General, I don’t remember giving you access to my quarters.”

“Nothing gets by you, Ren. Did you sense me through the Force or was it my cologne that tipped you off?”

“I’m not in the mood for games.”

“You aren’t in the mood for much these days. Your plan worked. We executed every detail flawlessly. Everything you wanted: to rule the galaxy as Supreme Leader, to defeat the Resistance, to surpass all practitioners of the Dark side that have come before. You have achieved everything! Yet you look as if rotwings are already buzzing about your body.”

Ren turned his back on him. “How you flatter me. If this is the height of your seduction, I can see why no one cared to touch you before.”

Hux refused to rise to the bait. Instead, he pulled off his boots and left them next to Ren’s boots alongside the door. He then took off his great coat and hung it in the closet, meticulously smoothing the sleeves. He stripped off his shirt and his pants as well as his underwear and unceremoniously dropped them atop the dirty clothes already piled high in the hamper. 

Without betraying the nerves he felt, he stepped hard toward Ren and roughly jerked the towel from his hips before draping it over his own shoulder. Turning heel, Hux headed into the fresher. He dialed the water as hot as it would go so that the soft pink of his skin bloomed to a bright rose. He cleaned himself quickly and then stepped out. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he considered how he, too, had become worn down over the last few days. His slight decline, however, was attributed to a lack of good sleep while Ren’s sharp deterioration was, as he had become convinced, due to the rabid pull of the Dark.

He dried himself and returned to the bedroom where Ren now laid prone and nude on top of the sheets. Hux knelt on the bed to the right of Ren’s hip. His hand shook as he reached out to stroke his fingers over the firm curves of the other man’s ass.

“Top drawer,” said Ren. Hux opened the nightstand and took out the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and dribbled a generous amount over Ren’s hole. He slowly pressed the tip of his middle finger against the tight ring of muscle.

“Relax,” he whispered as his finger slid inside. Ren’s body was so tight and warm as he began rolling his finger in a slow circle to help loosen him. When a second finger joined the first, he made a careful scissoring motion; Ren began to open to him as his own erection bobbed against his hip.

Hux was about to slide a third finger inside when Ren lifted his head off the pillow and growled, “Just fuck me already.”

“You’re not yet fully prepped.”

“I don’t want to be able to sit down for a week,” he snarled. Hux pulled his fingers out completely and sat back on his heels as the pieces he had been assembling for weeks finally fell into place.

“Breadcrumbs,” Hux whispered more to himself than to Ren. “The taste of my come in your mouth, the notches on your throne, and now this, asking me to hurt you so that you’ll feel it for days. They’re all breadcrumbs.”

Ren rolled over onto his back and draped an arm over his eyes. He could not, however, fully hide the slight tremble of his lips.

‘This,’ Hux said, waving his hand between their naked bodies even though Ren wasn’t watching him, “is what you meant by the way back. The evidence of our sex leads you away from the Dark. Ever since you became Supreme Leader the Force has been dragging you off. The Dark is clawing you away. Our- our connection leads you back.”

“This is why I chose you.”

“ _Chose_ me?”

“You think you’re the only one aboard this ship that’s drawn to my power? Half the crew fantasizes about fucking me. I chose you, Hux, because you’re my equal, if not my better, in all things other than the Force.” Ren dropped his arm back to his side and stared into his eyes.

Hux desperately wanted to avert his gaze but a small voice inside him whispered, _‘This is important; don’t look away.’_

“Your intelligence,” began Ren with a solemn sincerity, “your ambition and leadership, your beauty,” Hux felt himself flush as Ren rotated onto his side. His eyes shone in the dark. “And your empathy.”

“I do believe that empathy might be a bridge too far,” he said while fighting a nervous laugh.

“Don’t belittle it. I never know what anyone is feeling. Even when I read their minds I can barely understand their emotions. You, however, seem to read me like a basic star map.” Ren’s hand moved to Hux’s side where he began tracing shapes along the skin that stretched over his hip. “You always come to me when I need you most.” Ren’s hand dipped behind the small of his back and pulled him down next to him. They laid on their sides, face to face. “You’ve become my ballast.”

“What happens now? Now that the Light is gone?”

“I don’t know. It feels like the Dark has taken hold of me completely.” His voice was hollow.

“What if I won’t let it?” Hux leaned in and brushed his lips over his mouth. Ren was frozen for a long moment before his lips parted, allowing Hux’s tongue entrance.

Their mouths moved against each other’s, tongues caressed while hands explored. Heartbeats matched the other’s rhythm and a shared aching consumed them both. “Please,” begged Ren and Hux gently turned him over and began kissing down his spine until he reached the cleft of his ass. He ran his tongue around his hole eliciting a sweet hum from deep in Ren’s chest. He pushed the cheeks of his ass apart and reached for the lube once more. 

When he slipped four fingers deep inside he felt his own cock twitch with anticipation. “Do you want me, Kylo?” he whispered.

“Yes,” came the other man’s breathy response.

Hux repositioned Ren onto his elbows and knees and then knelt behind him with his cock hovering near Ren’s hole. He coated himself generously with lube before running the bright red head of his cock over the loosened ring and then pushed inside.

Ren’s fingers grasped the sheets so tightly Hux could see the muscles of his forearms rippling. Both their breaths held tight until Ren began moving ever so slowly backwards onto Hux’s cock, splitting himself open.

He didn’t know if Ren was reading his mind, but he held nothing back. Hux wanted him to feel his adoration, his appreciation for this gift that was moving between them. Ren tilted his hips slightly from side to side, relaxing around Hux’s length. 

Hux brushed his hand across his brow, pushing back his flame hair. He gripped the upper swells of Ren’s ass so he could see how tight his ring was stretched over his cock. He began pumping into him with slow deep strokes until he felt himself bumping against Ren’s prostate.

Ren’s powerful thighs were quaking as the pace of his thrusts quickened. They moved together, flirting with the rhythm of each other’s needs, communicating only with moans and hums. When Hux reached around to grasp Ren’s cock, he couldn’t help but melt over how thick and hot it felt in his hand. He pumped it firmly, eliciting a deep rumbling groan from the other man’s chest. 

“Let me,” Hux said as he matched his thrusts to the rolling strokes of his wrist. Beads of sweat were dotting the ridges of Ren’s spine, his dark hair swaying with the power of Hux’s hips slamming against his ass.

Ren cried out and collapsed as his climax clenched his muscles. His bright cheek pressed against the sheets, his back lewdly curved, as Hux continued to fuck him. He moved his hand from Ren’s spent cock and laid his come coated fingers over his own lips. The salty, clean fluid tasted good on his tongue and it all became too much as his own orgasm made him shudder and moan before falling onto the bed. 

Ren maneuvered his slack body until Hux’s back was flush against his chest. Hux relaxed as a strong arm draped over his hip and a hand rested on his belly, coaxing him further backwards until their waists as well as their legs fitted together like spoons.

Hux had never laid like this with anyone. The sticky heat between their bodies was comforting rather than cloying as he had imagined it would be. Wrapped in the arms of another man, he felt safe in a way he never had before.

“My leading you back-” Hux began but stopped short. He was at a loss of words until he felt Ren’s lips kissing his shoulder. Hux rested his hand atop Ren’s hand that still cupped his belly. “You tether me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first slash fic I’ve written. I struggled with the pronouns. If you’ve noticed any sentences where it’s not clear who a pronoun is referring to, please let me know. I’d be super grateful!


End file.
